Discovery
by odstpilot
Summary: Armin's encounter with the female titan is very… unique.


Discovery

Summary: Armin's encounter with the female titan is very… unique.

Ch 1

Armin looks at the birds flying away. He hears the loud thumping noise that titans make when walking. Out of the blue, the titan appears. Armin looks at the 14-meter-tall monster, and realizes that this is a new enemy.

"That's an abnormal!" Armin cries, as it runs towards him. Armin flees ahead of the new threat, and looks behind him. As the new titan comes closer, Armin realizes that this titan is _female_.

The female titan leaps forward, and Armin looks upward to see the titans… genitals. If it had genitals. The foot slams in front of his horse, and he goes tumbling onto the ground, losing his 3D maneuver gear in the process.

Realizing this was the end, Armin puts his hoodie up, yet he also knows he's going to die within the next few minutes. An immense heat is felt, signaling the titan's close presence. Armin watches as an arm reaches out and lightly grabs his hoodie.

Armin watches in disbelief as the titan pulls the hoodie back and looks directly at him. Armin notices the blond hair, and the piercing blue eyes.

 _This titan looks very similar to Annie. What a coincidence._

"Armin!" Reiner shouts, approaching on his 3d gear, only for the titan to backhand him, sending him to the ground, unconscious. Armin watches as the female titan looks at him, and he observes her figure. Despite being scared to death, and knowing that the titan can easily kill him, he couldn't help but ogle her.

The titan wraps Armin in a hand and brings him up to her face. Armin looks on with tears in his eyes, knowing this is the end. The female titan holds him in her hands, and he braces to be crushed to death.

But nothing happens. Instead, the titan pulls him closer and presses her upper lip against Armin's. Armin is confused at this gesture of kindness. This was a titan, an enemy of humanity. Though recent events made him wonder if it was a titan shifter, like Eren was.

The female titan rubs her thumb up and down Armin's body, and presses on his groin. Armin feels himself grow hard at the contact, and the titan notices as well. Armin blushes as the titan continues to molest him, interested in his responses.

Armin backs away when he feels her fingernails tuck at his clothing, but where can he go? The titan is 14 meters tall, and if he walks off her hand, he's dead. On second thought, that didn't seem like a bad idea. Armin walks right out of her hand… only to be enveloped in her grip.

"Oh, come on." Armin says to the titan; the titan doesn't understand him, or doesn't care. Continuing as before, her fingernails take his clothing off, leaving him more vulnerable than he ever felt before. Armin blushes as the female titan strokes him, and he thrusts against her movements.

"Oh shit. Now I really have her attention." Armin mutters, as the Titan brings him closer and runs her tongue up and down his body. Armin rolls his head back and groans in pleasure as the female titan envelops his genitals in her tongue.

"This is either a nightmare, or one fucked up dream." Armin mutters, and looks around when he notices the titan is moving away from its location.

"No, no, no!" Armin shouts, realizing that the scouts wouldn't be able to catch him. He wondered if they would be able to see the female titan, or was she taking him away just to serve her perverted desires.

The titan looks around, and realizing the two were alone, she lays down on the grass and pins Armin against the ground. He looks up at the titan, wondering what she wanted from him. She leans forward and kisses him a second time, their tongues caressing each other's.

A mischievous glint appears in her eyes, and Armin is then lifted from the ground and placed between her breasts. He looks up at the titan, fearing he's about to be swallowed up by her boobs. It sure as hell was better than being eaten alive, but he was still at the mercy of a titan!

She presses her breast together, pinning Armin between the flesh. Armin can only sigh in pleasure as her skin pressed against his cock. He thrusted in response, but he backed away upon realizing what he was doing. It was too late, as she grabbed him and rubbed his bare skin against her flesh.

Armin couldn't hold out forever, and cummed hard on her. The titan only grinned in response, but that frightened Armin even more. The sounds of horses and flares going off alerted the two. The Titan gave Armin back his clothes, and gave him one final kiss. She gently put him on the ground, where the scouts were surly to find him.

Armin watched as the titan ran until she was out of sight. He turned around and saw the survey corps approach, Levi and Eren at the front.

"Armin, you're alive!" Eren shouted, approaching on his horse.

Armin couldn't speak, but fainted in response.

"We need to get back to the wall, right now!" Levi ordered.

The group headed back to the wall, and Eren looked at Armin, wondering how he was still alive, especially without his 3DM gear.

 **Survey corps base**

Armin woke up, and saw Eren and Mikasa waiting for him.

"Oh, god. Guys, I just had the most fucked up dream ever. I dreamt that a large female titan captured me and used me for sex." Armin said, much to his friend's disgust and horror.

"It wasn't a dream, Armin. Trace amounts of titan saliva were discovered in your mouth and on your tongue. Care to explain?" Levi asked, entering the room.


End file.
